redemption
by O-Shnap
Summary: One gives redemption. One denies redemption. One begs for redemption. Now the greatest detective in the world must stop the three most netorious killers of the world before Tokyo becomes a grave yard. Deathnote X JTHM X Saw.
1. let the games begin

Discalimer:I do not own Saw ,Death note, or Johnny the Homicidel Maniac I only own their merchandise. (I'm a victim of the man Oh noes)

God-noun- a supreme being according to some particular conception.

God-verb-to regard or treat as a god; deify; idolize.

This one word has fueled man weather it be for creation or destruction. He has led us in our time of peace and war. Many wonder who this so called "God" is some say that due to the advances of human knowledge and understanding that man himself is a god. This however is debatable due to the fact that almost all of the religions see their "god" as perfect and man is naturally flawed. So the ultimate question is what defines a man or a deity.

Darkness. This was all the man could see. The man was lying on a hard ,metal medical table. He was wearing a blood stained blind fold over his eyes. He couldn't breath for some reason. His chest felt tight as if a large weight was sitting on him. He struggled for air again and again. After a few tries he finally inhailed with a loud gasp. He sat up and realized that he was naked. nothing shielded his tall , thin body from the world. By looks of this person one would guess he was malnurished and lacked sleep. He had black hair that made even the night green with envy. He finally removed the blind fold and saw nothing. It seems that his vision was blurry. It lasted a minute or so.

He stood up and immeditly felt dizzy and almost fell to the cold ,concrete ground. He held himself up with the medical table he was lying on a few minutes ago. He took a good look around and saw his dark surroundings. It seemed to be a warehous of some sort. He guessed it was near the ocean since he heard waves and smelt salty air. He saw three make-shift medical curtens were the only things that stood to his left. He gazed to his right and saw a medical trey on a stand with his normal ,black attire placed on it.  
He walked over to it and began to get dress. He thought it was wierd that he ended up here. He had no memory of the previous days only the fact that he was going on vacation then...nothing. He lifted his shirt and heard a noise. CLACK! He looked at his feet and saw a tape recorder with a note attached to it. He picked it up and read the note.  
"Play me." It said in a rather sloppy hand writing. He then pressed the play button.

"Hello Johnny," A cold ,raspy voice greeted, "I'd like to play a little game. Time and time again you killed the innocent and everyone has remained oblivious to it ,but I didn't. After you have conquered your inner demons you begged for redemption. Well now is your we speak a neuro-toxin is flowwing through your veins. You may have already felt the symptoms Dizzyness ,Tightening of the chest ,Blurred vision. These are all just the begining the Toxin will take ten days to kill you. I will provide an anti-toxin but you must commit one last sin to earn it. You must kill the unkillable. You must kill a god. Many fear him ,some worship him ,he is known only as KIRA. Let the games begin"

Static soon followed. Johnny knew what he had to do. He put on his shirt with large black "Z?" written on the front and his metal toed boots ,that gave him the apperance of a demon. He slowly made his way to a door ,which he located quickly in the large empty room. He moved his hand through his hair. His hair still remained the same afterwards. short and spikey with two areas on his hair that took the shape of antenea.

He opened the door and looked back.

"Call me Nny," He exclaimed to no one and slammed the door.

Meanwhile in a hotel room a young man sits on a soft ,yellow chair eating a candy bar. He seemed to be about twenty-five years of age. He was deep in thought ,as he was alot lately. He ,like Nny,seemed Malnurished and under weight. He wore a white shirt and blue jeans. He had neither shoes nor socks. He had smooth yet messy black hair.

Suddenly a man burst through the door panting heavily. His face was covered with sweat and his glasses were crooked.

"Yes Mr. Yagami," The black haired man said.

"L! I just recieved word from a TV broadcasting station," Yagami Announced, "it seems they just recieved a Video tape and we should turn on to channel five"

"Is it from Kira?" L asked.

"No," Yagami replied still panting, "It's for him." L cocked his head in bewilderment. 'Who would wish to contact Kira?' L thought.

Meanwhile ,in the Yagami house hold, a self-proclaimed god sits quitely in his room. His only source of light is a small table lamp on his desk. He writes constantly in a black notebook with the letters "D-E-A-T-H-N-O-T-E" written large on the cover. The light seemed to make his brown hair glow and his eyes shimer with the lust for justice.

A large dark figure loomed over his shoulder watching as the names of the damnd criminals were writen. The figure was pale with dark lips and yellow and red eyes. His clothes were black and he carried a book not much different than this 'god'. This figure was no ordinary person...no he was a ...shinigami ,a god of death. The pale Shinigami chuckled as the boy wrote more and more.

"Well ,well Light," The shinigami congratulated, "I'm impressed that you seem a little confident"

"How can you tell,Ryuke?" The boy asked.

"I have'nt seen you write this many names down since you first recieved the death note." Ryuke exlained.

"Well L seems to calm down," Light said, "It's easier to steal when the rich man sleeps" Ryuke gave a chuckle as The L analogy manifested in his mind.

"So you just sleep L," Light said to no one, "Cause soon even you will fall victim to Kira"

"Hey!Light!" A female voice came from down stairs, "Come look at this"

"Coming!" He replied as he slipped his death note into a very well hidden compartment. He stood up ;annoyed at the fact that justice had to wait because his sister wanted something. He walked out the door of his room and down the stairs. He was in a white button up shirt and some blue jeans and socks covered his feet. Ryuke, who floated behind, was most curious at what this maybe. He needn't worry of anyone seeing him because Light was the only one who could see him.

The two finally reached the living room and saw the two Yagami girls sitting infront of the TV.

"So what's the problem?" Light asked.

"It seems the TV station has news on Kira," Lights sister answered. 'What?!' Light thought, 'Have they some how discovered that I am Kira?' Ryuke let out a rather loud laugh ,luckily only Light could hear him as well. Light ignored his shrile laughs and turned his undevided attention to the anchor woman.

"Today we have recived a tape from an unknown person," She said rather calmly, "We will now play the tape for you." The screen went to some static for a second then a white faced doll appeared. The doll had black eyes with red circles in the middle of them. On each cheek was what looked like a bulls eye.

"Hello Kira," It greeted with a cold rasping voice, "I'd like to play a little game with you. In many aspects you and I are very much alike and yet so very different. We punish the guilty for crimes they have committed. Though you kill them with no effort or second thought ,on the other hand I give my players a chance to redeem themselves. I would very much like to see who is the better judge of mankind? Who is the better master mind. They say you can kill anybody. Now let's see if you can really kill aNYbody. Let the games begin." The screen returned to static and Light turned to his thoughts.

'Who was that guy and what did he mean by we're alike?' Light said in his head, 'but what really bothers me is the part with-'

"Hey!" Mrs. Yagami exclaimed grabbing her son's attention, "I remember that doll"

"Where?" Light asked while trying not to sound suspicious.

"In America there are a string of murders by a someone by the name of-" She began.

Meanwhile L sat in his chair and watched the screen. Several other detectives were in the room with him pondering on what to think about this. A gear then turned in L's brain.

"I remember now," L said ,"In america I worked brifly on a case about a man who out wits his victims. He was given the name 'Jigsaw' due to the fact that if a victim should fail and die he would remove a piece of the skin in the form of a jigsaw puzzle piece. Most likely to Signafy that the person was incomplete or was missing something." The other detectives ,stood amazed at his story.

"So how does he kill them?" asked one of the detectives.

"Well he places them in a puzzle or trap," L explains, "The so called 'players' must then overcome an internal and external obstecal"

"So if you were on the case," Mr. Yagami said, "Why is he still loose"

"Because I never really finished the case," L answered, "I was taken off due to...'personal' reasons. A few months later I took on this Kira case. No matter. Mr. Yagami please retrive the tape and call the American government and tell them to send any records on Jigsaw"

Mr. Yagami left with two other detectives.

'It's seems to be a three way battle of the wits,' L thought, 'either way a trail of bodies will scatter the streets. I must end this as soon as posible'

Elsewhere, an old man wears a black and red hood and look at the tools of destruction that lay before him ;Saws ,drill guns ,oils.  
He looked behind him and saw a young seventeen year old girl lying unconcious on a make shift bed. 'you will be the first,' The old man thought and turned to his tools to ready his first contestant.

Writers Notes(or is it death notes evil grin) : So this is something I had to write down Or else. It was in my note book for a while and It had to be writen. So the story takes place after Saw one or two but before Misa is introduced in death note and after the events of JTHM.


	2. Awaken within

Disclaimer: I do not own Saw ,JTHM ,or death notes. But if i did there would be a monkey with a laser in it. Cause it's awsome.

He tried not to look out of place in the crowd but it seemed incredibly difficult. Everyone tried to avoid the man as he walked down the side walk. The man didn't mind at all. He knew he was a monster. This man was Nny , a killer ,a monster ,a man demons fear. It wasn't just his apearance that frightened people but his attitude. He kept ranting to himself on what he should do.

"Aw! How the hell am I supposed to kill a god," Nny argued with himself," Relax you can kill anything. But how am I supposed to find the guy who gave me the posion. Augh! I think I was just screwed over."

His conversation continued and people kept ignoring him. It was else where ,in the city, that another contestant ,of this little game, pondered on his opponents.

He sat at his desk with his gaze concetrating on the information on his computer. A pale demon like creature floated behind him ,intrigued at what he was doing.

"So he's called Jigsaw," Light stated, "But knowing who he is isn't the troubling part."

"What do you mean ,Light?" Ryuke asked.

"Well in most of his messages He gives a hint on to how to solve the puzzle," Light explained, "It's the message that's bothering me...aNY..Nny?"

Ryuke let out a chuckle and grabbed an apple that rested on the desk. Light looked at his companion with suspiscion in his eyes.

"You know something I don't," Light said, "Don't you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ryuke said with a grin on his face.

"What is it?" Light demanded.

"Oh it's nothing," The shinigami explained, "Just a rumor that's all." The dark figure turned and began to float away.

"Where are you going?" Light wondered aloud.

"Just because it's a rumor doesn't mean it's not true," Ryuke said as he paused for a second, "I have to find something out for myself." Light looked at the death god with confusion on his face ,a rare sight. Ryuke continued on and phased through the wall. Light turned his attention back to his computer but was still deep in thought.

"Ryuke is hiding something," Light thought out loud, "And I'll find out what it is."

In the city, Nny walks the streets ,not knowing what to do. He was thrown into a world he wasn't familiar with. He couldn't read the signs , he only understood half of what was being said and he didn't completely understand the curency. (Which really doesn't matter since he had no money)

"Well first off I need something to kill this "KiRA" Guy...or girl..or fictitious figure," Nny told himself, "Regardless I need a weapon of some sort."

"Hey there stranger," A timid voice called. Nny stopped in his tracks and looked into an alley. A small figure stood at a door and waved for Nny to come in. The killer looked form one side to another and then ventured into the dark path. He reached the door and peered inside. He saw a large collection of weaponry. Guns , swords ,knives. all were here.

"I heard you talking about...needing a weapon," the timid man said. He now stood behind a glass counter. He was very pale and his wrinkled face had an annoying smile on his face.

"I need something easily hiden ,light weight ,and to the point," Nny discribed his perfect weapon.

"Well I have the perfect thing for you," The man said and pulled out two shethed daggers. Nny grabbed them and pulled one out. He examined it carefully and at every detail. The handle was wrapped around by a dark brown lether. The blade gave a silver shine.

"Very nice," Jhonny stated.

"Now about your payment," The man said. Jhonny's eyes widend at the statement. He had no money and no time to work it off.

"Yeah," He said peering at the man, "I have something just for you." In one swift movement he graped his neck and slammed him against the wall behind him. The killer took his knife and placed it against the sales man's throat.

Did he really want to kill this man? He had just recently defeated the demons that had tormented him for so long. These were the thoughts that had crossed his mind.

He closed his eyes ,blocked the sounds of his screams ,and plunged the knife deep into his skull. After a few moments of him with his eyes closed , He slowly looked at his victim. A Pink goo oozed out of his wounds and eye sockets. Johnny felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. The Thrill of killing. It was inside him. Trying to break free. It wanted to consume each corner of his being. He was at a loss for words.

Across town a group of detectives are working frantically to discover the two killers ,totally unaware of the third danger. L sat watching the video they received from the TV station.

"There's something not right about this footage," L stated. Suddenly, Mr. Yagami entered the room.

"Ryuzaki!" Yagami yelled, "We found a dead body and we believe it's the work of Jigsaw."

"Hmmm, Intresting," L said, "let's go see."

Author's(Death) Note: First off I am so so sorry this took so long I had some personal problems. secondly Sorry about the cliff hanger but you will hear about the first game next time. I'll give you a hint. I call it "The Gear" thirdly sorry to the L fan girls for him having a short part in this chapter. Don't throw chairs at me. 


	3. The gear

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note, JTHM ,or Saw they are owned by someone who isn't me.

As soon as L had learned of the possibility of the first "Saw" victim ,he and his team rushed out to the scene of the crime. It was an old warehouse on the docks. The car that contained L and his team pulled up to the large ,rustic building. Various windows were broken and shattered glass was scattered across the concrete floor.

Shortly after the car stopped ,L stepped out of the vehicle and slowly walked past an ambulence that was parked out front and towards the large doors of the warehouse. He walked into the building for several steps and stopped as a body bag on a stretcher passed by.

"I'm assuming that's the victim," L stated.

"That's correct," A peramedic that was at the scene said. Soon a man carrying a smaller black bag passed by.

"What's that?" L asked the paremedic.

"That would be the victim's head,"

L continued to walkthrough the building. It was a simple large room. The walls were rustic metal and the floor was a hard ,cold concrete. There were only two items that stood in the large room. One was a metal table ,one that a surgeon would use ,and a small key rested on top.

The second object was a wooden chair with an odd object attached by a chain. The Odd object shone with a combination of blood and metal. A large trail of blood conected the chair and the table. L took several steps before he discovered a small tape recorder on the floor.

The detective picked it up and pressed the rewind button. The device let out a sound of the tape rapidly rewinding. The sound stop and L pressed the play button.

--Flash back--

The woman had long ,black hair and wore a red dress. Around her neck was a large metallic object that seemed to be attached at the shoulder. She woken in a drugged dazed. Her breathing was heavy and her vision was blurred. She soon focused her eyesight. She gazed at her surroundings and was confussed as to where she was. Her view switched to the strange device and screamed at the sight of blood where the machine meet her should. She clawed at the device around her neck ,until she noticed a plastic tape recorder tide to her wrist. She yanked it off and pressed play. A rustic and dark voice eminated from the small device.

"Hello ,Hitomi. I want to play a game. For a while I have been watching you. How you lied and cheated and stole to get to crush the people around you. Thankfully for you ,you have a chance to redeem yourself. But will your greed blind you from the answer to where you can't even see it ,even if it was right underneath you. The lovely device you are wearing is a gift. One I like to call 'The Gear' You can feel it can't you. The sensation on your neck. Those are two dozen blades barely caresing your neck. The device is attached to the bolted down chair that you sit in now ,by a chain. In front of you is a table with a key ;the key to your freedom. To win you must walk towards the key to your new future ,but be warned if you step back ,towards your sin riterled past, than the blades shall dig into your neck. Deeper and deeper. Let the games begin."

In a tantrum of disgust she tossed the tape recorder to the floor. She looked around the room for any other way out. Her gaze than focused onto the table ,only yards away from her. She shakingly stood up. She made a small step forward ,than another and another. The steps were small and one could say insignificant ,but to her it was a step closer to getting out of there. Hitomi took several large steps and strained to keep her ground. She slipped and took a step back and let out a startled gasp as the blades began to dig into her skin. Sweat fell from Hitomi's forehead. He focus was on nothing but the table. She took a deep breath and another step. the tips of her fingers were over the table and could almost reach the key ,but the force was too much. Hitomi slipped again. She gave a final scream as she fell to the floor and was dragged across it.She was pulled by "the gear" towards the chair ,but she was dead before she reached it. The blades of the device dug so deep that it severed her head. The disembodied head layed on the floor with a wide eye gaze ,still looking at the table.

--Flash back End--

L stopped the tape recorder and placed it in an evidence bag. He looked at his team ,who was investigating the scene. He turned towards the nearest detective ,who was Mr. Yagami and asked, "Do we know anything about the victim."

"Yes," Mr. Yagami explained, "Her name is Hitomi Hanamichi. She went missing three days ago. It seems that she's been embezeling money from the Company that she works at."

"Well that explains the motive," L Stated.

"What do you mean?" Yagami questioned.

" Jigsaw sees himself as a judge of sorts," L explained, "He only makes those who have commited a great sin play his games."

"Game's you can't win," another detective said, "Look at this." He grabbed the device ,that was still attached to the seat, and gave it a good pull. The machine struggled to stay but moved a little. "this thing is hard to move."

L took on a look of someone in deep thought. He than looked up at the chair and walked towards it. "even if it was right underneath you," He qouted and pulled out two lead pipes that were taped to the bottom of the chair.

"Pipes but how would that help?" Yagami asked. L walked awhile ,his gaze at the floor, following the path Hitomi would have followed.

"You haven't noticed?" The master detective said. Everyone turned their attention to the floor and realized that it had a trail of small holes leading from the chair to the table. "She would have to find the pipes and use them to make her way towards the key." The other detectives were surprised that they had all missed something so obvious. L ordered a complete forensic investigation of the scene and reconasence of the area and left with his team...waiting for the next move ,who ever made it.

Author's (death) note: I apologize that this took so long. I hated the fact that I used the word "Flashback" to show the 'game' scene but I couldn't find a way to switch between L's present to the victim's past. When I figure away to transition between the two I'll replace it. on a brighter side: Light fan's rejoice because the next chapter will feature our favorite supernatural seriel killer Kira and the oh so lovable Jigsaw. 


	4. A favor of god

Disclaimer-I do not own Saw ,Death Note ,or JTHM. They belong to the not me person.

The room was painted red with blood. Brains here and pieces of organs there. The pile of red ,oozing puss. A dark clothed man kneeled aboved it and continuosly stabbed the corpse over and over again. His eyes and smile widened with joy. He was thrilled and excited. His body was consumed by the ecstasy that he hadn't felt in a long time. For the first time ,in what felt like an eternity, Nny felt alive.

He finally ceased his carnage and gazed at his handy work as he tried to catch his breath. He tried to intake all that had just happened. He looked over the room and saw the damage. He stepped over the ,once human ,body and made his way to the counter. He then picked several knives from their cases.

He remaind silent as he salvaged some weapons ,until the sound of a bell rang through the air followed by a "Freeze!!!" Nny turned and saw a masked man ,holding a gun. He took a few steps forward and almost slipped on something. He gazed at the floor and saw the mess before him.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" asked the burgler after he caught sight of the dead man.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nny

"I'm steal'n Shit!" He replied.

The Robber raised the gun and ordered Nny to raise his hands. Nny only stood in silence. The thug asked again and Nny replied as he did before ,with silence. The robber pulled the trigger and the gun fired. The shot missed Nny and he went charging for his opponent. He drew a knife and plunged it into the thief's arm and the robber dropped his gun. The two fell to the floor as one crashed into the other.

The man let out a loud scream and Nny laughed at his pain. The maniac raised another knife ,ready to strike at his prey ,when a voice yelled "stop!" Nny turned to a dark corner of the room and saw two menacing smiles and two pairs of evil glaring eyes.

"This one could be of some use to us."

"Yes," Nny breathed ,"yes he could."

He placed the knife against his neck and drew his face close to the thug's.

"I need some answers," He said meniacally, "about a guy who calls himself Kira. Where can I find him? answer correctly and I'll think about letting you die peacefully"

"I-I-I don't know," The thief admitted, "No one does. the closest thing I can think of is the news station. Sometimes they recieve Kira related stuff."

"Thanks," Nny said with a smile and slit his victim's throat. Blood spewed from the small incision and covered the killer's face. The look of calm grimace now adornd Nny's face. He slowly closed his eyes and took deep calm breathes ,as to intake the moment.

Elsewhere,in a room of an expensive looking hotel was a man deep in thought. The room was dark ,with the light of a small television poorly illuminating the room. The television sat upon a small wooden dresser. In front of the device was someone sitting on an arm chair. The person was a watching a video that he just recieved. The person was a world famous detective known as L. His gaze was completely focused on the screen.

"Hmm there's something there," he said.

L and Nny weren't the only ones hard at work. A boy named Light was hunched over his desk ,deep in work. His "Friend" ,Ryuk, floated over his shoulder ,curios as to what he was doing.

"What's that thing?" asked Ryuk. Light held a device made from the scraps of other appliances that he had bought earlier that day.

"It's a transmitter," Light explained ," as it is now I'll never catch either L or Jigsaw. So I hope to force them to make a move. I'll broadcast a message from my computer to televisions across the city."

"You can do that all from here?"

"No," light interjected ," I need this device on the TV station's transmitions tower. If I put t on myself ,survalence camera's would see me. So that's why you're going to do it."

Light tied the device in a light blue cloth and held it up to Ryuk. The shinigami cocked his head in bewilderment as he recieved it.

"I need you to do this As soon as possible if I'm going to broadcast tomarrow," Light explained.

"But I'm not obligated to aid either L or Kira," Ryuk protested.

"You're not. You're doing a favor for Light Yagamie your so called 'room mate' instead," Light said.

Ryuk reluctantly did as Light commanded ,grumbeling and cursing as he did so. It was already morning by the time Ryuk reached the transmitter tower. He flew up to the dish and placed the device just as Light described.

"Hey!" a voice called. Ryuk turned his attention downward to a thin ,pale man wearing black clothes and a shirt with a "Z?" in the middle. Ryuk looked to his right and then his left before turning back to the pale person.

"You can see me?" ryuk said ,pointing towards himself. The man only responded with a nod and silence gripped the two.

Author's (Death) Note: Damn it! I promised myself I wouldn't add L to this chapter because he had one all to himself ,but I haves the made love for teh L. Any who Nny meets Ryuk ,Oh noes....or is it. For the whole room mate thing Light says ,all I can say is read volume one. 


	5. The scar

Disclaimer-I do not own Saw ,Death Note ,or JTHM. They belong to the not me persons.

The people of the city went about their normal business; Shopping ,heading to and from work ,socializing. They didn't know of the urgent message that everyone would recieve. The epic confrontation that they would behold. In the middle of town square, people gathered as soon as it appeared. One moment a news anchor was telling people of the worries of local economy, the next was a collection followed by a distorted voice.

"Good evening, I have a name that I dare not speak but most call me 'Kira'," It welcomed, It's pitch continueously changing to mask his identity, "It seems some do not appreciate what good that I'm doing, but I have a message for the police, L, Jigsaw, those who don't believe in my power. I am doing what they cannot! I'm punsihing the evil and sending the world into a new age of peace!"

Suddenly, the picture on the screen spilt. On one side was Kira's static while on the other side was the pale, black eyed puppet of Jigsaw. It stared down at the floor for a moment or two before turning it's attention to the audiance.

"And what of Reye Penbar and his beloved bride to be?" It asked in a rustic voice, "They showed no signs of a dark, harmful nature "

"Anyone who is against me is EVIL!!!" Kira said and although his voice was distorted it had a hint of anger in it. People began to murmur and wondered. Some inwardly cheered for Kira as others outwardly were disgusted by the same person. The feeling was also shared by the detectives of the kira case, who sat around the tv of their makeshift headquaters. Ryuzaki quickly deduced that what they were seeing was a live transmission, and gave no hesitation to order it to be tracked. Ryuzaki leand in close to gain a better perspective.

"And what of your so called 'players'?" Kira questioned, "Some had no criminal record or committed no crimes."

"There is a deference between being a criminal and being evil." Jigsaw explained, "It is the reason why they get away. Why their sins are unpunsihed and the true reason why darkness spreads like a pleague upon humanity. Eating away at what good is left in the world and Harming those who do not deserve their fate. Our unrecongnition of right and wrong has left mankind in a constant state of decay that will only worsen as it continues. This is no child's story where the knight in shining armor saves the day and the villian punished. I see a villian be praised for killing in cold blood."

"The more you speak the more you sound like me," Kira pointed out.

"No, On the contrery. The more our conversation continues the more we differ. I do not claim to be a god as you do. Like you I am a man and I too make mistakes." Jigsaw said. "I do not condemn people. I save them. You believe that you won't be tested but in the end you will see the Light."

The small puppet vanished in a storm of static ,shortly after that disappeared and returned to the now dumbfounded news anchors. At the hotel where the detectives gathered, they all stared and waited for L's inevitable deduction. He let out a sigh.

"see if we have a recording of this." He said.

"Why?"

"Because Jigsaw has a tendancy to leave messages in plain sight."

"So you believe that he sent a message to us?"

" Kira. Myself. maybe even Japan. We won't know for sure until we examine the video."

"Ryuzaki!" A detective called as he entered the room and all eyes turned to him, "We couldn't track the Kira or Jigsaw. It seems the signals were bouncing of satelites all across towns making it more difficult and taking longer to get a fix. They cut their transmissions before we could pin point them."

"Hmmm. We know that John Kramer is an engineer but what about Kira?" Mr. Yagami asked, "Could this mean that he's an engineer too, or at least has a high education-like a college professor."

"No I don't think so. Depending on the difficulty of construction and range of the device these could have obtained from blue prints off the internet," L corrected, "It's most likely that they used the media to send a message the other to force them to make a move, but Kira won't make a move unless he's positive that Jigsaw would suffer a fatal blow, and Jigsaw would also make the same decision. But that's not what bothers me." Everyone now seemed entranced in L's deduction. "It's common knowledge that John Kramer is Jigsaw; So why doesn't kill him like his other victims. Has John discovered a loop hole in Kira's method or is Kira merely playing with John."

"You seem to know alot about Jigsaw," Mr. Yagami stated.

"I did say I was on the case before," L replied and took a sip of over sweetened (On normal standards) coffee.

"You did but you also said that you dismissed for personal reasons. You know something don't you ?"

L took a face that was too difficult to determine the emotion. His eyes seemed to have a distant kind of feel as he turned his head toward the window. He stood from his chair and took several paces and let out a sigh before saying anything. "I was reckless and didn't calculate the risks..... I guess I was.....fascinated by this man's means of killing, an intrest that I shared for few cases. It was my eagerness to solve the case that gave me a puzzle unlike any I've ever been through and one I will never forget," L then lifted his shirt and the detectives were shocked at what they were looking at. Watari, who was sitting at the far of the coffee table, looked away. It was a large scar that ran up and down his back. "I once played his game."

Author's note: Epic media battle and L's conection with Jigsaw is finally revealed. I'm worried that the scar I gave L will induce angry fan girl Emails ( I hate to think of the crap I'll get when I actually go into the L trap flashback.) 


	6. An Intersting conversation

Disclaimer-I do not own Saw ,Death Note ,or JTHM. They belong to the not me persons.

Earlier that day......

On top of the roof of a certain building, was two figures. One was a pale man sitting on a air conditioning duct, the man had an annoyed face on and glared at the other. His name was Jhonny but he prefers Nny. The other, who was far floating in the sky was far more pale then his companion and seemed 'unnatural yet normal at once' to the sitting person. That was because the floating figure was a creature known as a Shinigami, called Ryuk. Ryuk looked confused at the pale man. The shinigami sensed a dark aura about the person, which filled the air with and odd aray of tastes and smells. It was familiar but distant to him, like a forgotten dream or memory. As the shinigami studied the man, the man studied the shinigami. He did not fear him, after all he was in the deepest pits of hell before, actually his presence actually comforted him, giving him a feeling of normallacy.

"So," Ryuk began, "You can see me?"

"Yes," Nny replied.

"How can this be possible?"

"Well a floating monster is pretty hard to miss."

"No, Other humans are not able to see me unless they touch my death note," He patted the book that hung from his belt, "yet you see me clear as day."

When these words escaped Ryuk's mouth, the twos' mind were filled with thoughts and questions of the other.

'Could this be Kira or at least have something to do with him?' Nny thought.

' This guy is odd but interesting,' Ryuk thought about the same time as his companion, 'and something seems familiar about this guy'

"The name's-"

"Jhonny," Ryuk finished," I'm Ryuk."

"How'd you know my name?" Nny was getting suspicious of this one.

"I'm a shinigami so I can see the name and life span of any human."

"So you'll know when I die?"

"Exactly"

"Sick twisted.... I like it."

"Hyuk hyuk, you seem very interesting for a human."

"More interestng than Kira."

The shinigami didn't want to change the subject to Light. If some one knew about him, then his fun would be over too soon, and he didn't want that. Ryuk then realized the aura. It was so obvious, how did he miss it? It was a mysterious one that few of his kind had ever seen but truely wish to meet. If Ryuk had to pick this human or Light, he would deffinately choose Nny. Of course this was only because of the way his kind acted.

"I get it," He said and Nny cocked his head in interest, "You're one of those humans who are haunted by a medium that feeds the worlds evil and chaos into your body, mind and soul."

"That's what the guy downstairs said," Nny pointed his finger down then leaned against an air conditioning duct.

"I've only heard about you guys. Never thought I'd actually meet one."

"So is that why I can see you?"

"It's said that when a person is.....'special' they can see Shinigami, but it was never proven, that is until today."

"Hmmm. So what is a Shinigami doing here. Shouldn't you be in super shingami place or something."

Ryuk let out a laugh," wouldn't you like to know. I have to go but something tells me that we'll meet again."

His black wings spread out and with a single flap of them, he was off. The god of death was about a few yards away from the building when he turned his head and gave a chuckle.

"You are very interesting Jhonny. I hope we see each other real soon."

The shinigami continued to fly off, but at the roof top, Nny stood and looked at the creature as it flew away. He walked to the door and down the stairs.

"Hmmm. Ryuke, my friend." The homicidal maniac thought aloud, "You may be my ticket to find Kira and a way to live through this game."

Authore's Note: I like this chapter probably my favorite so far (Even though they're just talking). It was this conversation that sparked the whole story (In my head atleast). Also Sorry I haven't been updating, but atleast I'm back now. 


	7. Ascending Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Saw, Death Note or JTHM. they all belong to some very talented people who aide in the creation of ake-believe land (Creepy ain't it).

-3 monhs befor the Kira investigation-

It was cool on the balcony that over looked the city. The detective slipped a spoon of ice cream into his mouth. He sat, curled, in his chair. He twiddled his toes in anticipation. Anxious to put away the greatest killers that he has faced yet.

"Where are you, John?" He said. He took another scoop of ice cream from the small bowl that rested on the concrete railing of the balcony. The detective hated waiting for someone to die, but he had no choice. It was the only way to find the killer, jigsaw.

This city was made for Saw, atleast that's how the detective saw it. The city's crime rate was ranked in the top five of the US and the top ten of the world. This place was full of crime and immorality that he could test and play with as he saw fit. The sounds of feets steps grew louder behind him. His eye turned to him and he saw the man in his perifial vision. He was one of the Police officers that the detective was working with.

"Yes mr. Hoffman?" The detective said.

"Ryuzaki," The officer said to the detective, "Jigsaw has struck again and this time there's a survivor, a girl by the name of Amanda Young."

"Interesting," Ryuzaki said, "I'd like to interview her personally if you don't mind,"

"That's fine," Hoffman said, "I'll get Watari to get the car."

The Officer left and Ryuzaki scooped what was left of the ice cream into his mouth. He placed the spoon in the bowl and picked up a napkin to wipe some ice cream from his face, then walked through and out of the hotel room. Ryuzaki Walked down the hall to the elevator, but his mind was filled with various questions and possibilities of the next 'game.' He was so engulfed in his thoughts that he just noticed that he was in the elevator.

He pressed the button for the bottom floor and turned his attention to the carpeted floor. An unsettling sensation ran down his spin. He was compelled to look up and he complied to his insticts. His eyes widend as he saw a robed figure with a pigs head behind him. The detective tried to react but felt a sting in his neck and all went black.

He quickly awakend with a massive pain in his back. His breathing was heavy. His body was covered with sweat. He forced himself to stay calm and assest the scenario. He could see a hallway infront of him. He looked down and saw a dark shaft. He looked above and saw a metal plate with dozens of holes, that covered the upper shaft a two floors up. L noticed that his shirt was missing and that his skin felt tight. He moved a hand to his back and felt the cold iron of the hook that was driven into his skin. L felt some more and discovered several others in his skin, all of which have a locking mechanizm on them.

To the nearest wall was a tape recorder that was taped to the wall. L reached out and barely grabbed it. A loun "Twaing!" filled the air and the detective knew that he must of started the trap.

"Tick Tock"

The clock in the hall started to tick away and L knew he was running out of time, so he pushed play and a familiar rustic voice filled his ears.

"Hello L. I must admit I am very intrigued by you. The ability to stop any criminal and solve any case, yet you waste your gift and treat everything like a game. You ignore the cries of others to solve those that you see worthy to solve. Now I shall be the judge and you shall be the victim. The control panel in the hall has been rewired to release the locks that hold you in place, but you only have a minute or the elevator will rise and you will be impaled with the various spikes that adorn the elevator's top. Let the games begin."

L drop the tape recorder down the shaft and it clincked and clancked as it went down. The detective steadied his breathing and began to swing his feet. He drew nearer towards the edge as a mental clock ticked away the seconds. He tried to reach the ledge but it was still to far to reach. He swung faster and further until he reached the ledge with the toes of one of his feet.

He let out a sigh of relief but knew that it was no victory. He had already lost too much time. He mustered all the strength he had and began to pull himself into the hall. It was then he heard the loud screeching of metal. L's oncoming death forced him to work harder.

He managed to place a foot in the hall and placed it on the wall next to the elevator. He reached out and did the same for the other foot and was sucessfull. He fought against gravity to force his body through the entrance to safty. The roar of the on coming elevator grew ever louder. Warm sweat poured down his face and he tightly shut his eyes. He could feel himself inching ever closer to safty.

"It isn't enough," He gritted through his teeth. He reached out and finally gripped the edge of the entrance. The rest seemed easier after that. He reached his other arm out and gripped the other side and pulled himself to safty, but before he could reach the controls the elevator dashd behind him.

The force jerked him back but the detective's gripped for his life. His teeth gritted as he forced all his might into not being pulled back. Then he let out a loud scream and tears filled his eyes as the horrible sensation of his skin ripping encompused his entire being. The very sound, which filled his ears, disturbed him beyond anything he had seen in his life as the world's greatest detective.

The pulling stopped and L fell face first, his back nearly gone. The sounds of police sirens and the voices of Watari and others could be heard. L's vision became blurry and he blacked out.

The detective left his memories after finishing his story and lowwered his shirt, returning to his commrades and the present.

"A few months and several skin graphs later I was on the Kira case,"L said and took a sip of tea, "But enough of that. Due to John Kramer's involment in the Kira case, all of your families will be taken to a safe location."

The others, save for Watari who was fully informed, gasped and the sudden rash decleration.

"Ryuzaki!" Matsuda began, "Do you really think that Jigsaw will go after our families-I mean he's only after Kira."

"Well he's done it before," L said as if it didn't affect him, "We'll return in five hours. spend that time to be with your families and explain the situation."

"E-excuse me!?" A Yagami exclaimed He kne it ment something and wanted to know, "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because as of right now the survival rate everyone in this room is below one percent."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"I believe that there is a third person at work. He's either a nobody criminal...or someone so good that he hasn't been detected yet." L took another sip of his tea he didn't look at the detectives, he didn't want to, "I believe you should go now."

The group of investigators left still digesting it all. L looked at Watari and the assistant looked back.

"Watari."

"Yes sir?"

"I would like you to keep tabs on Light Yagami. We must not forget that he is still a prime suspect for the Kira case."

"Yes sir," Watari said as he bowwed and left the room.

Meanwhile in an seemingly ordinary japanese home. A boy, and his other worldly companion, were the only ones left in the house as his sister and mother left for a reason he cared little for. The computer was on internet pages of John Kramer and any relating info. A black note book was spread on the table with "John Kramer" written a few dozen times with various descriptions of his death.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" The teen yelled and slamed his fist into the desk several times, "I've writen his name dozens of times, all with deaths that would imidiatly inform me of his death but nothing seems to work! Why!"

The teen's furious eyes moved towards the shinigami, who was surprisingly not beside him mocking but at the balcony starring out at something.

"And What are you waiting for, Ryuk?"

"A friend. Heh. Heh. heh."

"Huh?"

A knock came from the door and Light gave out a "Coming!" Before hidding the evidence and heading down stairs and answered the door. There were two men in black suits and wearing thick sunglass.

"Excuse me, Light Yagami?" One of them said, "We're from interpol."

The only thought that ran through the teen's head was, "Did the catch me?"

Author's notes: New chapter. We sees L's trap. I'm hoping I can fit atleast one more in the story before the big finally trap. 


	8. The wielder of the book

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, JTHM, Or Saw.

"Excuse me, Light Yagami?" The man in black said, "We're from interpol, can you come with us?"

"What!? Why?!"

"We are ordered to take you to a safe location immediately."

"What about my mom and my sister? What about my dad?"

"Interpol agence are gathering them as well, that is all I'm abel to reveal at the moment. Please come with us."

The agents in black guided the reluctant teenager to a black car. The shinigami, who was now in the street as it began to rain, turned his attention to an empty alley. He thought he saw something, but it ,must've been nothing. The god of death extended his wings and flew towards the vehicle.

Out of the Alley, that was presumably empty, emerged Ryuk's friend, Nny. He glanced at the fleeing vehical and then at the house. He made his way to the front door in a nonchalant manner. He twisted the knob. The door didn't open. He twisted the knob, again. The door didn't open. He twisted the knob a third time.

"Damn."

Nny took a step back and kicked the door in. The piece of wood flew through the air and landed on the living room floor. The maniac took no haste in walking in the house and up the staires. He passed the rooms searching for one that could belong to the kid he just saw.

"Parent's room, young girl or someone with problem... I guess this is the one Ryuk was in," Nny walked into lights room and examines in closely, "Tch, bleak kid."

He walked over to the desk, it was the first obvious place to look. He pulled down papers and books and let them land violently on the floor. He opened up a few Drawers until he came across a locked one. He drew a small knife from his pocket and fubled it between his fingers for a moment before it made contact with the lock.

The man tinkered with the lock until he heared a click. He placed the knife back into it's hiding place as he opened the drawer. A lone tome rested in the drawer. Nny picked it up and thumbed through it.

"Boring," He said as he tossed the book over his shoulder. Then something caught his eye. He cocked his head in an attempt to get a different view point. The Desk, it was more shallow that it was supposed to be. He knocked on the base. It was hollow. He reached to open the false bottom, but stopped a few inches away.

"I smell something," He says.

"What is it?" He asks himself.

Sniff. Sniff.

"It's gas."

"Why would there be gas?"

"Because it's a trap."

He felt the sides of the drawer and then the bottom. It was then, that he caught a small hole. He panned his head, searching for a means to access the hole. A pen on the table caught his eye. He disassembled it and took out the plastic ink container and uses it to open the false bottom. He picks up the only object of interest, a black note book, then he realized the device that was ment to explode.

"Damn, If I opened it I woulda been toast. Now what do we have here?" He turns his attention towards the black book and reads the cover, "A death note."

He opened the book and read the first page.

"Who's ever name is writen in this note book shall die."

He stuffs the book into his shirt and makes his way to the door.

"Well that'll be a nice parlor trick to see but first thing is first. I gotta kill that kira kid"

He rushes out of the house and down the road in the direction the car went.

Author's note: I wanted to post this thursday but I got distracted also Did I just spend an entire chapter on Nny breaking into a house to steal a book. 


	9. Blackout

Disclaimer: I do not own saw, JTHM, or death note.

Light yagami, and secretly the infamous Kira, felt uneasy being guided by the two interpol agents. As the three made their way up the hotel, Light noticed several more agents gaurding the build and he could only guess that there were more disguised as hotel workers. The red carpeting, wooden walls, and low lighting all gave off an unsetteling aura. The brain of the young man exploded in thought as they continued down the hall, unbeknownst to him his invisable companion, ryuk, looked behind him every now and again as he floated a few feet behind the three. He had an unsettling feeling. He knew that there was something coming, something big. He could feel it in semi-nonexisting gut.

He could already smell the blood that has yet to be spilt and the screams yet to be heard. He knew a slaughter was coming and he knew of it's harbinger.

The four came to a room with the number "925" in large gold letters. The suited men opened the door and Light slowly walked in and saw his mother and sister sitting on the couch of the vast room, which to light seemed more like a small home.

"Light!" sayu shouted and ran up to her older brother and engulfed him in a hug.

"Thank goodness you are safe," Mrs. Yagami said as she got up to make her way to her son.

"yeah," Light began,"It's good to see you to. I was worried when the agents came and took me away."

Light turned back to the door and saw that the agents had already left.

"The same with us," Sayu said, pulling away from her brother,"We were just out shopping when those interpole guys came."

"Is dad here?" Light asked and looked at his mother, who replied with a frown and a shake of the head.

"we haven't heard from him," mrs. yagami said, "and every time we ask, we don't get an answer."

"That's odd,"

The click of a door opening and closing reverberated through the room and the family turned to see Mr. Yagami entering the room. Sayu ran up to her father and let out a "Dad!" and Mrs. Yagami slowly followed. The detective hugged his daughter and wife, but not his son who remained where he was with the a stern look one his face.

"What's going on, dad?" Light asked. Mr. Yagami made eye contact with his son and the two gave each other a look that mixed concern, determination, and sterness. The father gave a sigh and removed his glasses to rub his eyes.

"You may have to stay he for awhile and this may be the last time we meet...." The thought of him dying and leaving his family grieving filled his mind before he added, "....for some time."

"What?!?" Sayu moaned, "Why!?"

"Something has changed in the case and things have gotten a little more hazardous," Mr. yagami explained, his wife gave a concerned look, "So you are instructed to stay here, where it's safe, until we are sure everything is fine."

"So we're trapped here!" Light interupted.

"No! Far from it!" His father interjected, "We are trying to-"

He stopped as the lights began to go on and off. The family looked up as the lights flickered until the went completely black.

"Something is wrong," The detective said, "Stay here."

He withdrew his gun and exited the room, leaving his family worried.

Meanwhile in the Hotel's second floor an alert agent surveyed the entire second floor after finding a window broken. He's scared and anxious. He fights the shacking feeling that his body so wishes to indulge in. Sweat flowed down his face. He was coming to a corner and his gut told him that someone was round that corner. We moved slowly forward. He was ready to shoot.

Suddenly a dark flash appeared and he was struck in the eye with a knife. He dropped his gun. Tried to scream. Only gasps came out. He staggered back and was ready to fall one his back, when a hand gripped his head and gently pushed him forward.

"You're falling the wrong way."

The man fell forward and the butt of the knife hit the floor, digging it deeper into his head. The man's assalint was none other than Nny. He walked down the hall and stopped infront of the elevators. The buttons glowed of a single elavator door.. He pressed the up bottun and gazed up as the arrow left the "B" and made it's way to the "2."

"well this is good news," Nny said.

The doors opened and there was already an occupant. An old frail man. Nny walked in and pressed a random button. The doors closed and the elevator was filled with silence. Each man stared at the wall infront of them and made no sound. The mad man looked at the man from the corner of his eye. He held out his hand.

"nny," He introduced."

The man stared at the man for a second, then gripped his hand and gave a firm shake.

"John."

Author's (DEATH) note: GOD THIS TOOK FOREVER!!! But I was so addicted to ODST and Brutal Legend. Anywho up next is Matsuda's Super Sentai Moment!!! 


	10. In the dead of night

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note Saw or Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, They belong to their genius creators.

Police Chief Soichiro Yagami walked down the black hallway, gun ready. His vision was poor due to the black out. He moved as fsat and quitely as he could possibly be. He opened up his ears to any sound that could be a sign of another person. An intruder, one of L's agents, another detective, he was looking for a sign of anyone.

Then he heard the sounds of footsteps coming from a nearby corner. He quitely rushed over and pressed his back against the corner. He heard the footsteps get louder, whoever he was this person was getting closer. He waited for the best moment to strike. If he's too early he could miss a shot and be shot at in the process. Too late and he leaves himself open to a knife or brass knuckles. He held his breath and quickly turned the corner. The barrel of the gun lands between L's dull, unmoved eyes.

"Good evening Mr. Yagami," L said with a smore in his mouth, "Would you like a smore."

The world famous detective dug through his back pocket and retrived another smore, as the police chief lowwered his weapon and declined the sweet with a wave of his hand and a shake of his head.

"Ryuzaki!!!" Yagami exclaimed then lowwered his voice as he realized how loud he was," What are you doing here? Where's Watari?"

"Me and Watari were on our way to our accomadations when the lights went out and we got seperated," L explained in a monotone voice then continued down the hall, Mr. Yagami in toe.

"So what now?" Soichiro asked.

"Well, I suspect that both Jigsaw and the unknown third player are either working together or sprang into action, coincidentally, at the same time. The next course of action is to find the remaining case detectives and their families and gather them in one area. The old fashioned safty in numbers trick."

"Well then we should split up and meet in the lobby. Where are the detectives?"

"That's the thing I don't know and even if I did, splitting up would be a bad idea,"

"What!? Why?!"

"Because Jigsaw or his accomplise could easily capture one of us, so it'll be harder for them in groups."

"No!! Why don't you know where the detectives are?"

"Oh, because if I was captured by Jigsaw, he may make a trap to where my only chance for survival is to reveal the location of the detective's family. So I let a computer program choose your rooms and I would stay unaware."

"Why didn't you just order for us to change hotels instead of letting a computer randomly give us rooms."

"First off, the computer didn't choose the rooms randomly but used an advance equation, which is how I will find the other detectives. Secondly, we have no idea what John's companion can do. I no longer believe he's a nobody criminal, instead he's a professional so good that he has commited his crimes without getting caught or alerting the authorities. We can't risk taking this many people to another hotel every so often. Think about it, what if he was like Kira only smarter or stronger."

"I believe I see your point," Mr. Yagami lied, "So, are you sure you can solve this equation?"

"Yes. It should be easy to find everyone as long as nobody does anything stupid."

Elsewhere, in the halls, a grief stricken Matsuda roams the halls, Stupidly. His hand grazed the wall, his only guide in the darkness. His face was covered with fear, worry, and most of all regret. He stumbled from hall to hall, trying to find anyone he could.

"Man," Matsuda began, "Why did I leave the room? I could get into some serious trouble or worse run into the bad guy. I don't even have my gun."

Matsuda let out a loud, almost cartoonish, sigh. The detective swayed back and forth as he made a step. He then saw an on coming sign and tried to read it.

"Watch......your......st-" He was caught off by his fall down the stairs.

Meanwhile, back in the Yagami's room, Sayu and her mother watched light walk from one side of the room to the other. His mind was deep in thought and couldn't be bothered by any outside force. He fially broke free from his long silence.

"UGH! I can't stand it! I'm going after dad!"

With that, Light burst out the door in lightening quick speed.

"Light! Wait!" his mother exclaimed as she chased him to the door but followed no further. Mrs. Yagami and Sayu stood looking out the doorway, ashamed that they were too afraid to follow him into the darkness.

Light dashed through the darkness, desperately searching for his father or anyone who could help him in his search. His shinigami companion close behind until he smelled a familiar scent and stopped mid-air. He sensed something and knew what was coming. He slipped into the wall and watched, light didn't even notice that Ryuk left.

Light stopped. Something felt wrong. He looked around but couldn't see much.

"Creepy Ain't it," A voice said and Light turned to it's source. A pale thin man emerged from the darkness like a demon from hell.

"Who are you?" Light demanded.

"The name's Nny, but that won't in a minute," He answered and the realization hit Light.

'He was the one Jigsaw was talking about,' light thought. Nny drew a knife and raised it in the air.

"Now I'm gonna take this knife and shove it right up your-!" nny was interupted by a falling Matsuda. Light took the chance and ran. Nny growled and looked at Matsuda, who was know on top of him.

"Get the fuck off!" the seriel killer yelled as he pushed him off and watch him fall down another flight of stairs, the took persuit of Light. The boy ran from his attacker but was tackled to the ground by him. He took the knife and plunged it into his shoulder, covering his mouth to hide his screams. He stabbed him in the same spot several times to insure that he would bleed to death.

Light's vision became blurry and he passed out. Nny raised the knife once more and readied for the finishing blow. His face glowing with a sadisitic joy. His breath stopped. Familiar voices rang through his head. Then nothing.

John kramer stood above the two, a bloody pipe in his head. He didn't kill him, t would ruin his plan if he did. He let out a series of pants and heavy breathing followed by coughs. It was a more violent effect than he liked but it was still effective.

"That's two," He said.

Author's (Death) Note: Hey! I finally pulled myself away from brutal legend long enough to whip out another chapter. MATSUDA RULZ!!!!! In the next chapter John get's the spot light. Whoot!! Oh One last thing......

DOUGHKABOBS!!!!! 


	11. I am

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note Saw or Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, They belong to their genius creators. (I'm pretty sure I've already said that)

I am John Kramer.....

.......And I have a story to tell.

His name was Benjamin, a man who 'loved' children too much. He had to be punished. He had to be judged. I spent weeks perfecting his puzzle. It was perfect for him. A table with three large slits that ran down it. Below it was a series of buzz saw blades that would fit perfectly into the slits when the hydrolic system lowwered the table. Similar blades were above it and would sever his hands and feet, and release him to his freedom.

I turned away from my admiration and headed for the puzzle's victim, who was unconcious on a nearby bed. It would be his last moments of comfort. I leaned over and was about to ask one of my assistants for help lifting him, when I noticed something wrong. I checked his pulse. He was dead.

"Damn," I said in my breathe. He took another one from me. The fourth one in two weeks. I stood up and called my apprentaces in. They aided me in dragging him to an alley and leave him there. Once they find out that "HE" killed him, they won't dig any further, so I'm safe...for now.

All the way back, I couldn't help but to think about the person responsible. A man who can kill a person he never met before. He has killed only criminals or those suspected to be a criminal. And everyone believes he is God.

Once I returned I began to dig deeper into this self proclaimed God. I gathered all the data that was avaliable on him. I discerned that he lived in Japan, by the number of criminals who died around his area. The time of death for the victims were release for only a hand full, but I could tell the markings of a scheduale. I had the begining of a lead now I had to do something about it.

I could send Amanda or Mark. No, they're not experianced enough, besides it would be better to let them stay here. Make the FBI believe I was still in america until the time was right. I would go myself.

I prepared a false Identity and passport as well as bought a ticket to Japan. My apprentaces objected to the idea of me going. "He's too dangerous," they say, "You can't do it alone."

They are right about one thing I can't do it alone. I need help. With that I turned to Amanda and Mark and said, "Prepare the, Special case."

Johnny C. That's his name and all I know about him other than the fact that he had a pile of corpses in his basement. The fact that the authorities over looked a man like this is proof of the world's corruption, atleast in my eyes. For some reason he started a nomadic life style, not staying in one place too long, and avoiding populous cities. I believe he is running away from something, but from what I do not know.

I prepared for his transportation, unlike myself he will arrive on boat. I rigged an I.V. to deliver a series of tranquilizers into his system after a given time. It was a simple set up. A thick metal table with tanks of oxygen at it's base and introvenus bags hanging from nearby stands, the thing that surprised me most was the amount I had to use, three times that of a normal human. He was one tenacious mad man, just what I was looking for. I loaded him into a large shipping container as my students continued their protest.

I told them that my involvement was inevidable. That sooner or later the FBI would figure out who I was and that HE would get my name eventually. Mark tried to assure me that he would make sure the FBI would never find out who I was, but I knew that he could only protect me for so long. Amanda tried to tell me that they weren't ready to do this alone. Maybe she's right, but most likely she is just trying to fufill her own selfish needs.

I shoved them aside and made my way to the air port. I would arrive in about a day, Johnny will follow shortly after. Through my long flight I couldn't help but wonder about the man I'll be facing. The man they call Kira.

I arrived without notice and, to my surprise and amusement, found an old friend. L, a man I once played with, was on the kira case and had reached the same conclusion that I did...and proved it infront of most of the city. Of course, I did not appriciate the means of which he accomplished this. It seems that he still has not learned and that we would have to play again soon.

Author's note: This was placed on the back burner for WAY TOO LONG but I was working on other projects and I apologize. If the grammer and spelling is a little off then it was probably cause this was rushed, sorry about that too and promise to fix it when I can. This is a little shorter than I'd like it to be, but the next chapter will be longer.


End file.
